Personal, Very Personal
by strent23
Summary: This story is set during season two, episode seven, Our Man In Tegernsee and tells the story of what could've happened after Lee and Amanda returned back to the United States. What transpires upon their return is AU.


**Personal, Very Personal**

 **Authored by Samella Trent**

 **Author's Note:** Originally published in _Scarecrow and Mrs. King 35_ _th_ _Anniversary Fanzine: Service in Shadows, 2018._

 **This story is set during season two, episode seven, is an AU story. The story takes place just after Our Man in Tegernsee after Lee and Amanda have come back from a case.**

 **Lee's Apartment: The Living Room**

Lee, scotch in one hand, leaned his back against the sofa. He was so tired and worn out from being out of the country for several days. He couldn't help but to take comfort in being back in Washington, DC and back in his own apartment. Normally, he loved going away, especially, out of the country, but this was different, grueling even. Especially, when things almost turned catastrophic. Billy sent him to Germany to get Amanda out of yet another scrape. She'd been sent on a simple assignment, but somehow on her last day, she'd gotten herself arrested and of course, Lee was the one assigned to go to Germany and get her out of jail.

Now, days later and some hours after arriving at his apartment, Lee could let his mind relax. _Boy, was he glad to be home!_ _At least, that was what he was trying to do, but his mind kept going to one person in particular, as usual, Amanda King. He'd been angry as hell with Amanda! Just think of it, damn it, arrested for passing counterfeit money! And, she'd messed up his plans with Gillian to boot. He and Gillian were supposed to go away to a cabin in the Poconos. Now there's a laugh for you, the last time he'd gone out with her, his mind had been on Amanda the whole damn time anyway!_

 _Of course, he knew the whole idea was silly, preposterous even, that anyone would think that Amanda of all people, would do such a thing. Not the Amanda he knew, she wouldn't do anything criminal in a hundred years. But, as usual, his dander was up when he got there, but he couldn't exactly say why. There was just something about Amanda King that put him in that mood._

Lee took another sip of his drink. And, of course things only got worse, when someone shot at Amanda while they were staying with his old colleague and friend, Harry. And, then in the end, it turned out that Harry was the one involved in the whole counterfeit fiasco. But, when Harry attempted to "take care of" Amanda; that did it! Harry even had the nerve to say, that it wasn't personal. Everything with Amanda was personal, very personal. Ever since he decided to ask for Amanda's help at the train station, Lee's interest in Amanda's welfare was personal. Sometimes, even things that didn't concern him became personal to him, as he made it his business. _Like the time she was given that ridiculous concubine ring. Just thinking about that day, made his teeth hurt. Then the time before that, Amanda went out with that rattlesnake, David Benson. Yes, it was personal, very personal. Another close call, where someone tried to harm Amanda, someone he really cared about, counted as a true friend and that he…did he dare say it? No, he wasn't ready for that yet._

 _But you do care deeply for her._ And, if all of this wasn't enough, Lieutenant Dieter Volkenauer had the nerve to ask Amanda out for a "traditional Bavarian meal". _Huh!_ Lee thought to himself.

 _Just what would you have said or done, if Amanda said yes?_ Lee asked himself. _What could you do? And, why would you even care?_ Lee looked down at his glass and swirled the remaining liquor around, while the ice clinked against the glass just before he downed the remaining contents of the glass.

 _Because deep down you know you have feelings for Amanda King, a housewife from Arlington_. "Well, what if I do?" Lee asked himself out loud as he stood to pour himself another drink and then sat back down. What wasn't there to love about Amanda? Of course she rambled and could talk faster than anyone he'd ever met in his entire life. But she was caring, trusting, helpful, informative, smart, funny, the most innovative person he'd ever met; and loyal, sometimes to a fault. He still couldn't fathom why she remained loyal to her ex-husband. Amanda never spoke a bad word against Joe King. Hmpf! And, she was sexy with those long legs of hers, that smile and that laugh, oh God!

 _Yeah, but what could she see in you? Could she ever love you?_ Lee sat up suddenly and pushed his drink aside. Where did that thought come from? You are extremely caring yourself and lovable. But, nah, she couldn't love him and he certainly didn't love her. Maybe cared for her, but it certainly was not love. Lee laid his head back against the couch cushion and closed his eyes. But, what if Amanda did care for or could care for him, even a little? Lee opened his eyes, sat back up and glanced at the phone.

 **Amanda's House: Her Bedroom**

Amanda laid in her bed and tried to get comfortable, but try as she might, her thoughts ran back to Lee. _It was personal_. What did he mean by that? She'd asked him about that on the plane ride back, but of course, he didn't answer her, not really. "Oh you know," he said.

And, what was that grunt he'd made when Lieutenant Dieter Volkenauer asked her out? She hadn't missed Lee's reaction to the Lieutenant's invitation; or the smile or dare she say it, gloat on his face when she'd turned him down? Lee was so full of himself, always snubbing his nose up at her, making sure she knew they were just partners and that there wasn't anything personal between them. Yet, on the other hand, he was always so damn jealous, even from the beginning. Like when she went out with the president of the Quickie Chickie Chicken Shack, James Delano; or with David Benson. Every time they'd gone to an Embassy party or some other function, Lee's gotten himself into a tizzy when she's danced with or talked with another man. Even, when it's been his suggestion that she do either or both of those things.

What would Lee say, if he knew that the lieutenant had placed his number in the palm of her hand when Lee wasn't looking or the fact that, the lieutenant was planning on coming to the states soon? What would the great Scarecrow say to that? Did it matter anyway? _I_ _am after all just a housewife from Arlington!_

At least that was what he used to say all the time. He was getting a little better at complimenting her and seeing that there was more to her than what he originally thought. Lee always seemed to have a hand or an arm placed somewhere on her person as well, sometimes even when it wasn't necessary. But, she had to admit it, she was beginning to enjoy his hand on the small of her back or his arm draped around her shoulder.

Well, it didn't matter, even if he was jealous, he was nicer to her and more appreciative of her work, that didn't mean that Lee Stetson had an interest in her…or did it?

 **Back at Lee's Apartment**

Lee glanced over at the telephone. _It's too late to call Amanda now and you know it._ Lee thought to himself. And, even if he could reach Amanda, what exactly would he say to her anyway?

 _Chicken! Big Chicken! He'd never been this afraid with any woman before, but then again Stetson, you never got close to anyone before._ Amanda was different, she wasn'tafraid to tell him what she thought. Most of the time, she wasn't scared and even though she was sometimes a bit reckless and a lot of the times she didn't listen to him, she was just so much more and so different than anyone else he'd ever known before.

Lee glanced at the phone again just as another thought came to mind as he quickly sat up. _What if, with his luck, the detective decided to come to the States or worse yet, someone else decided to ask Amanda out?_ After all, she was unattached and beautiful. He put on his shoes, grabbed his keys and headed towards the front door of his apartment.

 **Amanda's Bedroom**

Amanda was just about asleep when she heard a knock. Amanda sat up with a start; she looked around at her bedroom door only to realize that the knock was coming from the window.

"Oh my gosh! Lee?" _Who else would be at her window_?

Amanda got up and pulled on her robe, tying it tightly across her waist.

"Lee, what do you want at this time of night?" Amanda asked as she opened the window and helped Lee in. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, sure, I just wanted to check on you. Make sure you were okay after that scare in Germany with Harry and all." Lee replied nervously, as he glanced around the room.

"I'm fine, you seem a bit jumpy though," Amanda commented. They walked back towards her bed; Amanda sat on the side of the bed with Lee next to her, on her right.

"I would've called, but I didn't want to wake your family."

"Oh, I see!" Amanda said as she nodded her head.

"You know I was really worried there for a moment that Harry was going to hurt you."

"I wasn't worried. I knew you'd get there in time like you always do."

Lee smiled at her words. "Amanda, I've really come to care…" Lee's voice trailed off as he looked around the room and as he tried to gather his thoughts. His eyes strayed over to the bedside clock and a few loose items that were laying on the nightstand caught his eye. There was a comb, a watch, a few bobby pins and a few other items, but it was the business card that caught Lee's attention. "Amanda, what's that?"

"What's what? Scarecrow, you mean to tell me with all your experience, you've never seen bobby pins before?"

Lee didn't miss the smile in her voice. He turned to her, a grimace on his face. _Was he too late?_ "I mean that!" Lee pointed to the business card.

"It's a business card," Amanda replied innocently.

"I know it's a business card! Where did you get it?" Lee asked anyway even though he was fairly certain he knew who it belonged to.

"Oh it's Lieutenant Volkenauer's."

"Why did he give you his card?" Lee asked quietly. _When did he slip it to you,_ _is what I really want to know._ Lee added to himself.

"Well, he's coming to Washington soon and he wanted to know if well…" Amanda's voice trailed off.

"If you could have dinner with him," Lee finished for Amanda. "Hmpf!"

"Well, why not. I'm not attached or involved or anything!"

"You are attached, you are involved!" Lee returned, as he reached out and took Amanda's hands in his as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Am I? And, who would this person be?" Amanda asked softly.

"Me, dammit! Amanda! I came all the way over here to tell you, well…to say, that I care about you but—"

"That's funny; I've been thinking about how much I care about you too, Lee!" Amanda said almost in a whisper after she cut him off.

"You do?" Lee asked incredulously.

"I do!" Amanda shot back.

"Amanda!" Lee said, as he looked into Amanda's eyes, fearful that what he was hearing wasn't true, but the look in her eyes was undeniable. Lee reached out and drew Amanda into his arms and she returned his hug instantly.

They remained that way for a long moment, before they pulled apart.

"Amanda, what about Dieter?"

"What about him?" Amanda said, as she picked up the card and tore it into little pieces, and then threw them into the trash can that was placed by her nightstand.

Lee's face lit up in a wide grin revealing the two dimples in his cheeks.

"Well, I better go, it is getting late," Lee said.

"Yes, I suppose you should," Amanda agreed.

Lee and Amanda stood up, and made their way over to the window. Amanda opened the window and watched as Lee started to make his way out, but then he paused. "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Nothing."

"Can I take you to dinner, a traditional American meal?"

"Sure." Amanda chuckled.

 **Six Months Later at the Airport**

The lieutenant stood back and looked around as he waited for his luggage to come down the carousel. He watched as the brunette stood alongside the luggage claim area, the opposite side of where he waited. He had a clear view of her, yet she couldn't see him, as she watched passengers arrive at the baggage claim area. She looked as gorgeous as he'd remembered her from months ago when she was in his country. In fact, she seemed even more gorgeous, if that was possible; glowing even. He was several feet away, yet he could see her clearly through the crowd.

He was pleasantly surprised to find her there at the DC airport. Months ago, he'd given her his card when she left Germany for the United States, but he'd never heard back from her. He'd even phoned her a few times, but he was never able to reach her personally, even though he'd left a few messages at her place of employment and one message at her house. Now, he was here in the United States for business and perhaps his hopes were not in vain. He walked around the conveyor belt towards where she was, her face lit up in a smile as bright as the sun coming up from the horizon.

"Lee!" Volkenauer heard her cry out as a tall handsome man walked up and took Mrs. King in his arms. He recognized him immediately as Lee Stetson, the young man who came to Germany to retrieve Mrs. King when she was in trouble. As they came together in a warm embrace, his eyes noticed the gleam of the diamond on Mrs. Kings, or should he say, Mrs. Stetson's ring finger?

 _Well, Volkenauer, I see how things really were, now. Or perhaps, how they are now._ _That's why she didn't return your calls._ He quietly backed away, reached out to the conveyor belt, grabbed his luggage and turned around and strode towards the exit.

"Lee!" Amanda said, as she caught the back of a man's head as he walked swiftly away.

"Yes, Amanda?"

"Isn't that Lieutenant Volkenauer from Germany?" Amanda questioned, as she pointed towards the back of the retreating figure.

"Aw, I don't know, should we call after him and see if it's him?" Lee asked as he put his hands up to his mouth and whispered, "Lieutenant Volkenauer?"

Amanda tapped Lee on his back. "You are incorrigible," she said with a laugh.

"Yes, I am. Didn't he try to call you a few times?"

"Yeah, but I didn't call him back."

"That doesn't sound like the Amanda I know and love!" Lee said.

"Oh? Do you wish I'd returned his phone calls?" Amanda questioned.

"No, of course not," Lee replied, his face in a slight frown. "Why would I want you to do that?"

Amanda shrugged her shoulders.

"Just not like you, that's all."

"Well, why invite trouble? After we got back, you told me that you cared about me. Besides, I already had a full course meal here, why would I settle for an appetizer?"

"Oh, I see! So, if I hadn't told you how I felt—"

"Who knows," Amanda hunched up her shoulders as she interrupted Lee. "What is important is that you did tell me how you really felt."

"And you told me that you felt the same way." Lee grinned at his beautiful wife.

"Yes, I did! Can we go home now? The boys miss you and my mother; you know she can't wait to see her son-in-law."

"And, what about my wife, did she miss me?" Lee asked, with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Now, that's a silly question." Amanda replied as she hooked her arm through Lee's arm.

Lee smiled as he walked with his wife towards the exit.

The End


End file.
